Ren Ion
' ' 'Summary' Ren Ion was seventh king of Zeno. He is a part of the Royal Zenolian Family of planet Zeno. His brothers are both half, Leumas Lietsleknif, and Gathe Sharpmelder... His father was the infamous Zenolian-Sith, Xizzle Ion, who was killed 35 BBY, by a group of Jedi Knights on board his frigate, the HMS Axis. Ren Ion is now a Grand Admiral of the Galactic New Republic, with his capital ship, The'' HMS Dark Bombarder.'' 'Origins' Ren Ion came from the Royal Ion family, which was the leading family tree on Zeno since around 8,000 BBY. He became king in 35 BBY, a few months after his father, Xizzle X. Ion had died from his frigate crashing into the secret hanger, in the HMS Dark Bombarder. The Frigate had been damaged during battle between Xizzle and a few Jedi Knights, which boarded the HMS Axis, his frigate while coming from Kamino. Ren Ion was 22 at the time, but soon arose as King afterward. In about 26 BBY, Ren Ion led an attack on Ryloth. But a young Twi'lek man fought hard in defense for his homeplanet. In return for fighting well, Ren welcomed the Twi'lek, which was named Leumas Lietsleknif into the Ion Family, as his brother, and also made him a leading general and war-strategist in the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order. In 35 BBY Xizzle X. Ion led a raid and attack on Kamino, as he heard the Republic created an army of cloned humans. Xizzle caused the clones to be postponed for ten years. Xizzle found a young human kid on Kamino during his raid, and took him as his son. The kid's name was Gathe Sharpmelder. (Not to be mistaken with Gathe, who was a clone in the Republic) Gathe and Ren were now brothers... In 21 BBY, Ren Ion gave his brother, Leumas Lietsleknif his throne over Zeno, so he could go and help the Republic, during the Clone Wars. Ren Ion became a high ranking Grand Admiral in the Galactic Republic, from his efforts. He led the Republic to victory in many space battles with his enormous capital warship, the HMS Dark Bombarder. During The Clone Wars Ren Ion was more then just a Grand Admiral, for the Republic. He was also the Leader of a Black OP Squadron, named Googolplex Squadron. He was also a double agent for the Republic, to gather intel about CIS plans, and a Scientist for the Republic. He changed his name to Xizzle Ionix during this time, though, so they would not know he was the former King of Zeno. He had also won many ground, and space battles. He also helped with the Recapture of Umbara. 'After The Clone Wars' After the Clone Wars, Order 66 had come in. Ren Ion had rescued several of his close, Jedi friends, and he, after relieving all clone troopers aboard his capital ship of duty, retreated to Zeno, and he retook his place on throne of Zeno. He led several attacks upon the Galactic Empire, while it was around. In some battles, he had not only attacked the Empire, but protected, and aided the Rebellion. 'After The Rebirth of the Galactic Republic' Ren Ion stood upon the Zeno throne, and he helped the Republic rebuild. He also explored more after the war ended, and went to numerous planets such as Hoth, Tatooine, and the ruins of Taris. On his visit of Tatooine, Rotta, who was now in charge of Jabba's palace and Jabba's surviving henchmen tried to assassinate him, with the assistance of Dengar and IG-88. Ren defeated them harshly, and left them to die in the dune sea. He later returned to Mos Eisly, and hung out in the cantina for some time, closely listening to the lore and rumors that the 'scum and villainy' chatted about. He heard someone mention something about a oversized robotic arm somewhere int he outskirts of the Dune Sea. Ren was curious and thought it could be the arm of Geo-Tron, which was Xerxes Ion's massive super-drone. When he found the arm, he was relieved to see that it was around 3,000 years old, and made of Zeno-manufactured metal. He got the piece out of the sand, which buried it with help from a small Zeno-Sith Imperial Order fleet, which he had asked to come. He returned to Zeno and had set out to find the rest of the Geo-Tron pieces. He found a leg, and part of the chest in some of his other galaxy-wide travels, but failed to find anymore before he died in 432 ABY. He left his son, Joshua, who became ruler of the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order, a request to find the rest of the pieces. Joshua found very little and this became a cycle for the rest of the Ion dynesty, until Marrek discarded the information about finding Geo-Tron's last pieces. Ren Ion had also helped the New Jedi Order find jedi, with one of his special powers of finding force-sensitive beings from miles away. Ren always kind of liked the Jedi, and helped them whenever he could, and the Republic. He went on a few missions with Kyle Katarn and Luke Skywalker as well, which eventually led to dangerous confrontations by rogue sith, or infamous bounty hunters. He had also helped the Republic with the finding of many lost Galactic Empire bases, which contained vital information. 'Ren Ion's Death' Ren Ion was killed in 432 ABY by an army of Rogue Sith Warriors he had found, while mining on Korriban. 602 Sith Warriors attacked him, and his guards. He had taken most of them out on his own, but was struck in the heart by one, while he was occupied, battling another. He died in vain, protecting his mining operations, for the future of Zeno. It was rumored he wasn't killed, but he allowed them to attack him. 'Unknown Powers' ' '''Ren Ion had force powers, which were never seen, or recognized by the Jedi Order. He was strongly attuned in the Dark Side of the Force, but he was not, nor ever Sith. He also had the powers of Dark Aura of Zeno. The Dark Aura of Zeno was a power, very few wielded. It was a power to engulf shadows of objects, and or people around the user, and reproduce it as immense force power, which could exercise unbelieveable feats, such as ressurection, Life drain, and even weather control. 'Googolplex Squadron' Googolplex Squadron was mostly made up of specially trained clone troopers and jedi knights under command by Grand Admiral Ren X. Ion. This squadron was vital to the Republic in many battles, as it had powerful talents available to the ones inside it, and because of this, the Squadron's notoriety rose up swiftly. Atton Core, the 2nd in command of the squadron, besides Ren X. Ion, was a jedi knight. Every now and then Clone Commander Gathe would be called to serve for the Googolplex Squadron, in any battles in missions, such as the failed attempt at gaining info from a CIS meeting, where Grand Admiral Ren, Clone Commander Gathe, and Jedi Knight Matty Hanania were undercover, but were seen through, by the infamous Count Dooku. 'HMS Dark Bombarder' The HMS Dark Bombarder'' was Ren Ion's capital ship, which was created by Xerxes Ion with the power of the Star Forge, and given down to each Ion since. Xizzle Ion, his father, used it for fearmongering, and destruction. He used it to attack Topica City, Kamino to delay the clone army for the New Galactic Republic in 35 BBY. Due to these actions, his frigate was boarded, and was sabotaged by Jedi Knights. The frigate crashed into'' HMS Dark Bombarder's'' front hanger, which was known as the "Secret Hanger". The HMS Dark Bombarder is 53 kilometers long, 24 kilometers wide, and 15 kilometers tall, with a total of 71 hangers. It had an Atomic-Zeno Core Laser, which went from the stem of the Alpha-Bridge all the way down to the top of the nose of the capital warship. It also had 5 bridges, which all had names. The tallest bridge, which was also the middle one was the Alpha-Bridge. The next two, which were on the right, and left side of the capital ship, which were 3 quarters shorter then the alpha-bridge, were the Beta and Gamma-Bridges. The last two were beyond those two bridges, and were half the size of the Alpha-Bridge. They were called the Delta and Epsilon-Bridges.'' The HMS Dark Bombarder'' was destroyed in a horrible, vainful way. The capital ship was hacked by a CIS Boarding fleet, and its path was changed toward a nearby star. They destroyed the navigation computers so the course could not be altered. Ren Ion, and a total of 10,000 others were able to escape, but that was not even close to the half amount of people aboard... Ren Ion created a 106 kilometer sized ship, which was a memorial for the'' HMS Dark Bombarder.'' 'Personality & Traits' Ren Ion was a loyal, and honorable man. His mood could also change quickly. He was known as both infamous, and notorious. He was both evil, and good. He could be extremely cold hearted in combat, and in war, but in other times he could be warm hearted, and kind. He showed love to no one more then to his lover, Kimberly Jedy. He showed hatred to no one more then to his archenemy, Xalandra Nova. 'Grand Admiral Daxtious Zetila' There is not much information about this man, but what was known was that he was Ren Ion's second in command admiral. Dax was loyal to him, and to his father, Xizzle Ion, when he was assigned to Xizzle Ion during his reign as King of Zeno. Dax became 2nd Ranking Grand Admiral in the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order's navy. Dax was sadly killed 396 ABY by an angry crowd, which were communistic protesters against Ren Ion and the government of Zeno. Dax was beaten badly, and medical treatment failed to work. His final words to Ren were "It was a pleasure serving you, and your father for the past 700 years. Keep Zeno great." 'Naval and Combat Skills' Ren Ion was exceedingly knowledgeable in combat, hand to hand, weapon to weapon, brain to brain, and he was also wise in the strategies of Navy combat. He could wield almost any weapon, and use it like he had practiced it for years. He was a tactical genius in Space battles, he could destroy an entire CIS fleet before you could say his middle name. 'Ren's Ships' Ren had quite a few ships, such as star ships, star fighters, and warships. He usually named them all, and any ship which he owned in the Zeno navy, had the letters "HMS" in front of it. HMS stands for His Majesty's Ship, which related to him being king. His most renouned ships were: HMS Swift Striker, which was his father's star ship, which had a nuclear laser cannon on the front of it, which could rip apart an entire cruiser. The HMS Dark Bombarder, which was his capital warship, that was also over the size of 4 Super Star Destroyers, aka 53 miles long. HMS Global Devourer, which was another one of his star ships, which as the name implied, devoured planets... or atleast engulfed the entire o-zone layer, and ripped apart the atmosphere. Last but not least, his frigate, the'' HMS Xizzle's Fury'', which was built in honour of his 'late' father, Xizzle X. Ion. When Leumas took over the throne, Ren kept all his ships and turned them to Republic and personal use. 'Beliefs and Values' Ren was a complex man, who had many opinions. A strong opinion was against the Sith. He hated the Sith for they massacred over 3 quarters of his half ancestor-species... Another belief was to have a free world. Zeno was ruled by a monarchy from Omni Ion to Bartholomew Ion. Any Ion which ever lived, and ruled over Zeno, Ren was the most merciful. He had read all about Zeno's history, and knew of the Omnipotent Zenon Empire, which was a dictatorship. He did not want to go near that, so he thought about any decisions he would make in the future ahead of time. 'The Omni-Glove' The Omni-Glove was original designed and created by Xerxes Ion while aboard the counterfeited Star Forge. He had constructed it to control thousands upon thousands of things in one, simple glove which the leaders of Zeno would wear. The Omni-Glove controlled the current warship it was on, by entirely uploading itself to the ship's computers, and overriding all security. The Omni-Glove also controlled the capital ship, the HMS Dark Bombarder entirely, and at all times. It was designed to virtually connect itself to any computer ten miles of itself. It could easily hack into decrypted files and holopads, and could be used to turn machines against their creators and leaders. It also had many weapons and tools inside it, such as vibro-blades, a blaster gauntlet, an electric rope, which could shoot out of the holder, and wrap itself around the enemy, sending an extremely high voltage of electricity through their bodies, at a high-speed rate. The glove could also be used as a communicator, and could easily stand against explosions, plasma laserfire, and even lightsaber blades. When Ren Ion's hand was cut off during a battle with General Grievous, he had the Omni-Glove modified so it could be his cybernetic left hand replacement. 'Ren Ion's Journal' What you're about to read is from the journal of Ren X. Ion, which he wrote in during and after significant events in his life... (Not complete) 'Heir To The Throne - 35 BBY' 'Pre-Crowning' The past week was rough for me. My father crashed in his capital frigate, the HMS Axis. I will also become king of my homeplanet, which my dad ruled, not to long ago, and his dad ruled, and his dad's dad, and so on. I am in my room, as I write in you, currently. I am getting ready to go to my inoguation to become King, I decided to write in this... a journal, which was given to me by my dad, I only think it is right.. 'After-Crowning ' Here I am, the king of Zeno. The youngest king to ever take heir to the throne, only at 22... I am sure I will go down in history for this... I hope I make Zeno proud in my hopefully long life ahead, I got to go to bed now, I must be fully awake for the first full day of Royality 'A New Acquantance - 25 BBY' 'Confrontation on Ryloth' Tonight, I write in you after fighting a young twi'lekian with the name Leumas Lietsleknif. His hand-to-hand combat is impressive, and his leadership is close to omnipotent. My personal troopers were taken out in large numbers by this man's forces. I fought him head on, I defeated him but spared his life, I am thinking of making him a Zenolian general for the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order... 'Welcoming' As I previously wrote, I confronted a strong twi'lek general, whose leadership skills are overwhelming. I invited him into the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order not to long ago... He agreed, and in a separate reply, struck down his own men to prove his loyalty. I have not seen a enough man outside of the Ion family, before, looks like I've finally found the impossible... Unless I make him my brother, I will ponder this in the days to come. 'A Lost CIS Fleet - 22 BBY' 'Out of Hyperspace' Below is what happened to me earlier this day... While I was aboard the HMS Dark Bombarder, monitoring the Zeno territory of intruders, a large CIS fleet jumped out of hyperspace. They apparently were lost, and foolish... Immediately I began firing at their fleet with my capital ship. They lost probably 2 frigates every half ten minutes. They launched fighters, known as 'Vulture Droids' to try to distract my ship, apparently they were also blind... I sent out four Zeno-Warships into the space battle, which quickly obliterated the 'vulture droids'. Next their remaining frigates and cruisers flew quickly through the battlefield, and into the Dark Bombarder's large hangers... I did not want to take chances in destroying their cruisers from within the HMSDB... I got up from the Alpha-Bridge, and went to Hanger LX, to confront the CIS capital ship's crew... 'A War In LX' The CIS mongrels were using the massive hanger as an HQ for their army. Zeno-Troops and Force Warriors were sent to overflow the hanger, but were met by tough resistance. I made my way down to Hanger LX... The hanger had the smell of burnt metal, and plasma. CIS drones flooded the area, shooting upon my men. The Zeno-Force warriors used their lightsabers and force powers to subdue the drones... Eventually. When the hanger was clear of all Seperatist-Manufactured droids, we made our way into the Seperatist capital ship. Our kill points became excessivly high, as we sliced the size of the droid army aboard the ship down, immensly. When we arrived inside the bridge, we reset the course toward empty space, and got out quickly. The capital ship flew out of my hanger and disappeared into the black void of space. Soon after, I was informed the same thing was done to the rest of the ships, but a large number of droids were scattered about in multiple sectors of the Dark Bombarder, so I moved quickly. 'Cleaning Up The Mess' I arrived in Sector CXXV, where a large squadron of the tag-named 'Super Battle Droids' were. I immediately cut them to pieces, with some assistance by my personal guards. No way in hell would I let those buckets and bolts take my ship down. I made my way to several other sectors, and ridded my beloved ship of the rest of the unwelcomed guests. I headed back to my bridge, and set course for the Zeno-Ship Factory, where I would do a full autopsy of the ship, to make sure it was not damaged, and to verify no other Confederate drone Stowaways were aboard. I called back the fighters and warships I had called out to help fight, and headed back to the Zeno-Atmosphere... 'Joining The Republic - 21 BBY' 'Invitation' The Republic has recently asked me to join their Naval Armada, as the Grand Admiral of the Republic, with my capital ship, the HMS Dark Bombarder, leading. I will think about it, but I think I am going to accept. 'In The Republic' I have accepted their request, and I will go and meet with Chancellor Palpatine, personally to discuss battle tactics tomorrow. I will tell Leumas of this, and give him my position of king until I return from the Clone Wars, now I must get some rest. 'Destruction Of HMS Dark Bombarder - 20 BBY' 'The CIS Boards' The past days have been tough on me, because I had lost my ship to the CIS... The HMS Dark Bombarder, which was an Ion Hand-Me-Down. It happened a few days ago, when I was in empty space. Suddenly a large fleet of CIS frigates had dropped out of hyperspace, and started attacking. I started blasting them to pieces, but they were moving to quickly to destroy every one. About 6 of them boarded the Dark Bombarder, and started making their way quickly up to the Alpha-Bridge, I was ready for a fight... 'Battle on the Bridge' The bridge door was blown open by demolition droids, but I immediately started slicing down the CIS drones. First battle droids flooded in, then super battle droids. Next Commando Droids and Droideka. Lastly Magnaguards and the newly developed Grapple Droids arrived. The bridge was full of fighting and screams, both electronic and organic. I was fighting 3 magnaguards and 5 grapple droids... Alone. While occupied by these overpowered droids, I saw a tactical droid was tampering with the Navigation system. The HMS Dark Bombarder then jumped into hyperspace and jumped out. We were now heading directly for the Star of the Coruscaunt system. The tactical droid then self-destructed, which completely destroyed every navigational control... I ordered an immediate evacuation for all commanders, troopers, warriors, admirals, and lastly droids. I was originally going to stay aboard, until everyone got off, but the crew said they would not leave unless I came, I would not want to hold back my crew from leaving, so I sadly left the bridge. I made sure the droids were locked in where they were, and every ship in the HMS to be taken by Dark Bombarder-Crew, to escape. I took my personal Zeno-Flagship, the HMS Beta. The ships which had escaped all stopped in their flight, and watched as the HMS Dark Bombarder drifted toward the bright sun. I watched in terror as my beloved, sentimental, ship caught on fire and melted into nothing in the sun's surface... We then all went to hyperspace, and returned to Zeno, to tell the public of one of the greatest tragedies in Zenon-History. 'The HMS Revelation' I have developed schematics, and blueprints for a new capital ship... A capital ship which would twice the size of the HMS Dark Bombarder, and be stronger, have tighter security, but be like the Bombarder. It was also a memorial and rebirth of my ship. It should be fully constructed and operational in 19 BBY... 'Order 66 In My Eyes - 19 BBY' 'Rescueing The Temple' The past few days were full of betrayal and unthinkable, heinous actions... The clones had betrayed the Jedi Order. I found this out when I had accidentally heard a communication from Chancellor Palpatine to my clone commander. In the transmission, Palpatine said to "Execute Order 66." I then went to look up what Order 66 in the Clone commands... It was to destroy the Jedi. I was appauled, so in a struggle to reclaim my ship from the newly found out traitors, I ordered all Zenolian troopers to strike down the members of Googolplex Squadron. In half an hour, the ship was free of the duplicated soldiers. I realized some of my good friends, whom were apart of the Jedi Order, were in the temple... I jumped to hyperspace, and set a course to Coruscaunt. When I had arrived, the space around the Republic's capital planet were surrounded with a giant amount of republic cruisers. I ripped a large blockade of cruisers apart, and sent two warships to infiltrate the temple, and rescue my surviving friends, and other jedi. I would stay in space, aboard my ship, to battle against the cruisers. In 45 minutes, which felt like hours, the warships came back into the Revelation, and we jumped into hyperspace, and went to Zeno... When we arrived, I had gone down to the two warships which had done the mission, and checked on whom was rescued. About 7 jedi were in good condition, 15 were in critical condition, but could be helped... and 23 of them had died during the jump through hyperspace... I sent the jedi who were fine to Zeno, to start a new life, in hiding. The injured ones were taken aboard medical stations in the atmosphere of Zeno. Finally, the late ones were put to rest in the most sacred of Zeno-Cemetaries... I then retook my place on throne, and my brother, Leumas Lietsleknif, had become Beta-King once again. As I write this, I feel the pain of all that has happened... I now have a plan... Revenge. 'The Jedi Strike Back' I have not written in your for a few days, Only because I was planning a strategy for revenge, to get back at the Traitorous Galactic Republic, which was now named the Galactic Empire. I just don't get it though... How could a great democracy just fall to pieces and be put back together as a dictatorship? When the Jedi, which I have rescued have recovered, we will go and take our vengeance. I will take the HMS Revelation and maybe 7-10 Zeno-Warships with me. We will destroy a large amount of the Empire's fleet... 'The Plan In Action' Today was a great day, for we have taken vengeance. Me, and the surviving 22 jedi showed the Empire that we did not like their.... relief of duty. We also only lost 2 warships in our operation. The Revelation helped cut the fleets down to size. I just hope the galaxy will make it through all of this, and find a way to stop this universal dictatorship... 'Foolish Empire' A few hours ago I was informed the Galactic Empire had sent Republic Cruisers toward Zeno Territory... Boy, were they in for a surprise. I waited with a gigantic fleet at their hyperspace-exit point, and when they did exit... They were still. They must've realized they would not even be able to destroy one warship without being blown into smetherens. They floated there for a while, then start turning, to go back into hyperspace. I was not letting them off the hook, I ordered, and I quote "Fire!". In about ten seconds the cruisers were nothing but space dust and smoldering metal... 'A Year After The Empire's Rise - 18 BBY' The Eleven I had done research and searches for rebellions and anarchies against the Empire, one of the groups that showed up was the Eleven, which originally formed on the planet of Bellassa. It was owned by two men, which I had met in 21 BBY, when I officially changed my name to Xizzle Ionix. I had used their company, Olin and Lands, which gave people to names and or locations. The founders of The Eleven, and founders of Olin and Lands were Roan Lands, and Ferus Olin. They were good men, so I traveled, on HMS Xizzle's Fury, to planet Bellassa, to sign up. When I had arrived, the Empire had an HQ set up. Ferus was offplanet, I heard. Word on the street, was that the Eleven's base was in a disguised house, in a Surburban neighberhood. I had found it, and asked to join. They said to find Ferus, and so I set off, to find Ferus Olin... 'The Erased' I had heard Ferus was currently on Coruscaunt, but in the deep sectors... I was eager to join the Eleven, to show I opposed the Empire, so I went down to the underground levels. I found where he had been. But it had been about a month since he was here, and the base he was at was destroyed... Apparently by Imperial Stormtroopers. I later found out the base had belonged to the anonymous group... The Erased, which was created by Dexter Jetster, former owner of Dex's Diner, which was on Coruscaunt. It took me two months to track down Dexter, but when I did, he had said Ferus went into exile... This information had confused me, Because at the time, I did not realize how long it had taken me to find all this out. Dexter then told me everything which happened, and I was devastated... Ferus had found multiple exiled jedi, but they were all killed by the Emperor's Pet, Darth Vader's flagship. Dex told me where Ferus had gone, a peaceful planet by the name of Alderaan. 'Ferus Olin' When I arrived on Alderaan, I searched the area. I found the governor of the planet, a man named Bail Organa. He had told me Ferus' wereabouts, and so I went on with my quest. I had finally found Ferus Olin. I knew it was to late to join the Eleven, as earlier Dexter had told me it was destroyed. But I wanted to know about what Ferus knew, maybe to help with fighting the Empire, myself. He had told me many interesting, and helpful things, such as Moonstrike, Operation Twilight, and Darth Vader being the notorious chosen one, Anakin Skywalker. I asked him to come and live his life in safety, on the planet Zeno, but he declined. He said something about watching over a small force-sensitive child named Leia Organa, until the day he would die. 'Fighting The Empire - 15 BBY' 'Force Sensitive Clones' What I have found out, a few days ago, was astonishing. Darth Vader has two personal, specialized clones... Known as X1, and X2. Apparently they were created the same time as the Jango Fett Clones. X2's template was Falon Grey, a Jedi Veteran. I must exterminate them to delay the Empire... I have also gained intel that they are going to Dantooine, to try to eliminate Falon Grey. 'Battle Of Dantooine' 'Day One' Today I aided the locas in the battle against the Empire, on Dantooine. We won todays battle with the Imperial invasion... I hope we can drive them out of the system, AFTER killing X1 and X2. 'Day Two' Today was something I did not predict. The Force Sensitive, X2, who was formally on the Galactic Empire's side, has joined us. The Empire has called in reinforcements, though, so the rebels on Dantooine are issueing a retreat, Off-planet. I will be leaving after I finish writing this, I hope to meet X2 and Falon Grey again. 'Operation Twilight's Defeat' 'Explaining Twilight' Three years after learning about Twilight, from Ferus Olin and Dexter Jetster, I decided to hit it at its source... The Empire. The one who helped with Twilight was the anonymous Flame, who was by now most likely dead. Twilight was made to destroy the Resistance leaders in 18 BBY, but it became operational again, to destroy a new group of Resistance. I will make sure to defeat Operation Twilight... 'Shutting Down Twilight' Last night, I personally communicated with each and every Resistance leader in the Galaxy, whom were against and opposed the Galactic Empire. I explained to them what Operation Twilight was, and that Operation Moonstrike, which was a false resistance alliance, was a part of it. I told them to leave Moonstrike, or if they were asked to join, to decline the invatation, and to spread the word. 'Adventures With Ferus Olin - 12 BBY' 'A Strike Against Vader' Ferus Olin and I have become close friends in the past six years, since we've known each other. A week ago, we raided an Imperial Intel Gathering Base on information about the Galactic Empire, which could help in the fight against them. He and I broke into it, and took out a large amount of stormtroopers. While we hacked our way into the computers, Shadow troopers had come in, and surrounded us. Apparently we would have to cut our ways out. I guarded Ferus, as he finished downloading the information. We then made our way out, by means of cutting down the enemy. We escaped, on my frigate, the HMS Xizzle's Fury. We later decrypted the files and found out numerous things. They were creating a moon-like station named the Death Star. They were also constructing a super-ship, named the Eclipse. Another plan they were going to commense, was the creation of a series of super-proton bombs, which could destroy entire continents. We would need to tell the Resistance leaders around the galaxy of the Empire's thought-up super weapons. HMS Xizzle's Fury Destroyed While in empty space, after decrypting the codes to the Empire's files, the HMS Xizzle's Fury was boarded by an Imperial Star Destroyer. We had no chance to get to safety with the Fury, so we had to evacuate it. Before we had a chance to get the files uploaded, the bridge was destroyed, erasing the files forever. Ferus, the crew, and I abandoned ship and shortly after, jumped into hyperspace, going to Alderaan. We only remembered the information about the three deadly super weapons, and we would hopefully stop the creations of these monsters of the Empire, in the near future. 'Destruction of the Super-Protons' Today was not as we expected. I took the HMS Revelation to destroy these super-protons, I put Ferus in charge of the flagship, Flare. When we arrived at the planet, where these super-protons were being developed, we were surprised there was no Imperial fleet. We went into the atmosphere, and saw why. A Black Sun fleet was over the Proton-Facility. I have run into the Black Sun a couple of times in my lifetime, and this was by far the most irritating. I ordered to fire at the ships, while Ferus destroyed the facilities and protons, for safety, I told him to fire at it from a large distance. I shot down the fleet in minutes, and as I finished, the facilities erupted into gigantic, ear-shattering explosions. My, and Ferus' ships left the planet, and went back to Zeno. 'Trouble on Bellassa' When we arrived in Zeno's territory, one of the new Eleven's commanders had messaged Ferus, informing him the Empire was going to execute a large mass of the population. We went to Bellassa, to stop the Imperials. We used the flagship, Flare, to bombard the Galactic Empire's Emissary HQ, and then we sent ground troopers to attack the remaining Storm Troopers. Ferus was wounded by the Grand Imperial Inquisitor, Hydra, in combat, and in result, I had decapitated her. We had saved Bellassa from a large massacre, but unfortunately, Ferus had to go back to his exile on Alderaan, we said our fairwells and went our separate ways... 'Imprisoned - 9 BBY' 'Boarding' As I was on a small rebellion frigate, which was taking me to Bellassa, to check on the New Eleven, the frigate was boarded by an imperial Star Destroyer. The crew and I put up quite a skirmish, but the entire crew was eventually killed, except me, the captain, and the commanding officiers. We were taken aboard the star destroyer, and we were taken to an Imperial prison-world named Dontamo. I write in this, currently from my cell... Hoping that I will find a way out. 'Rescue' I write this from my room in Epsilon Mansion, on my homeplanet of Zeno... Which means I have been rescued. A few days ago, in the Dontamo Prison, the New Eleven had contacted General Rahm Kota that I have been captured. He, and X2 came, leading a powerful platoon of Rebel troopers. They broke through the prison's defenses and rescued me, and the surviving crew, we then left planet and went to Bellassa, so I could complete what I had come for. I then thanked X2 and Rahm Kota, and went back to Zeno. 'Imperial Assassin - 7 BBY' 'Followed' After a battle against Imperial Stormtroopers, and Rebel Infantry, which I had been a part of, battling and supervising it, I had gotten aboard my new frigate, the HMS Vengeance. I did not notice, until being in hyperspace, that a stowaway was aboard. In an action to capture the spy, I had issued a ship-wide search for anyone with a false ID code. I waited in my quarters, for a reply, not one. I wondered why, so I went to my quarter's door, and opened it. When it had opened, I was shocked to see an Anzat standing in front of me. We stood still, staring at each other. I looked at his shoulder, and there I saw, an Imperial symbol. He then tried to punch me, but my reflex got me out of harms way. I activated my custom twin Zenolian-Lightsabers, and swung at him. He blocked with with a quickly pulled out Vibro-Sword. "Who are you?!" I demanded, while forcing my strength down on my sabers. "I am a ghost." He replied, in a mundane, quiet way. I didn't understand what he said, but then he suddenly knocked my sabers out of my hands. He then hit me in the head hard, and I stumbled backward, into the wall. I held my head in pain then he grabbed me by the throat and held me in the air against the wall. "I see why the Empire sent me to kill you... You have a very... interesting looking Daen Nosi." I did not know what he was talking about, but knew I wouldn't be able to stay like this forever, I knew my lungs could go 45 minutes without a breath... But 45 minutes would eventually come. Suddenly, his cheeks opened up in a grotesque way, and tenticles came out of them, with short spikes on the end of them both. "Time to feast." He said, silently. His feeders went up my nostrils, starting to shred my nose-tissue. I felt my blood starting to trickle down my face, but I also knew my blood was acidic and I smiled. "Why are you smiling?!" He asked, while keeping his feeders in my nose, I guess to feast on my brain. He then realized as he quickly pulled his feeders out and threw me down. He held his feeders, trying to get my acidic blood off of them. I got up and wiped the blood from my face. I force pushed him out of my personal quarters, and he smashed into the wall across the room. He got up, and before I could attack him, he had escaped. 'True Identity' As soon as I researched the strange anzat, who had tried to kill me, earlier this week, I started writing this. Apparently, his real name is Kell Douro, he is an assassin, spy, and covert agent for the Galactic Empire. He also has claimed he can see something called "daen nosi" which is translated to the Lines of Life, which indicate how long your life will go, and how precious it is. I hope I never encounter that fool again... Or I should say HE hopes he will never encounter ME. 'Battle With Vader - 5 BBY' A Plan After I am done writing this, I am going to go put this plan into action. Obviously Vader has noticed my actions in the past 13 years, he has tried to kill me multiple times. What I am going to do, is secretly get aboard his flagship, the Executor, and give him a little 'visit'... 'Aboard The Executor' I could just destroy the Executor with the HMS Revelation, but then the entire Imperial fleet would surround me, and the Revelation would be done for, with me as well. I used a stolen Imperial TIE Fighter, which I had gotten from an abandoned star destroyer I had found on one of my adventures. I infiltrated the security, and now I am outside Vader's quarters... Writing this, what lies beyond this door... Could change the galaxy. 'Vader's Confrontation' I am here on planet Zeno... My plan would've worked, but Vader's guards had come, and a immensly large stormtrooper squadron had also heard the commotion, so I had to leave, I can't handle 70 people shooting at me, while I dodge many electrostaffs and a tyrant's saber every second. But before they came to his aid, I was going to finish him. I had broken down his door, and he was startled. He immediately got up and activated his lightsaber. We dueled in his quarters, red saber against lime green. He was strong, I would give him that, but unfortunately I was stronger, and taller. I cut through one of his shoulder platings, and sparks spewed out. I also almost cut him in half, but just sliced his control buttons. When I was about to decapitate him, his guards had arrived, and started shooting like they were hunters, and I was a muskrat. I escaped narrowly, but officially did make it off the Executor, and back home.... Safe, and Sound. 'Problems - 3 BBY' 'Return of Kell' You will not guess who I ran into a few days ago... Kell Douro. I was on Bellassa, leaving from a meeting with the New Eleven, and Kell Douro approached me. I knew who he was, immediately and but I did not want to show people I had force capibilities and or lightsabers, so I waited for him to make the first move. He did so, in getting out an Imperial-Class pistol and shooting it at me. I used my Omni-Glove to deflect the plasma bullets and then I punched him in the stomach, which threw him to the ground. He got up, and retrieved a vibro-sword from his back. He swung it at me, in a crude fashion, I easily dodged his attacks and then thrusted my boot into his arm. The Vibro-sword flew up into the air and landed in the ground, nearly 30 feet away. He held his hand from the pain of a metal-boot kicking it. I then moved forward, and knocked him out. I called out for the local Bellassan police, and they rushed to my aid. I told them that Kell was trying to assassinate me and explained why, and they then took him away.. Hopefully to prison. 'Adventures On Tatooine - 0 ABY' 'Mos Eisly Cantina' While exploring the world of Tatooine, for personal reasons, I had stopped in the cantina in the town of Mos Eisly... or however you spell it. While in there, I saw something unusual... Someone with a lightsaber. An old man, whom had severed one of the arms off of an alien... with a blue lightsaber. I was about to ask him some questions, but he, and his crew of a wookie, a young man, and a smuggler-looking man quickly exited the cantina. 'Krayt Dragon' While exploring through the deserts of Tatooine, I came upon a cave. I went in to take a small break, but instead I came face to face with a sleeping Krayt Dragon. I had thought these things were extinct, but since they were so rare, I had requested a Zeno-Warship come and get it, and take it to Zeno... 'Battle of Hoth - 3 ABY' 'The Battle Begins' While at one of the Rebellion's bases, examining it, to see what should be upgraded, the Empire had invaded. I would stay and battle while the transport ships escaped. In the middle of the battle, I had felt a strong darkness overwhelm the entire planet... Darth Vader. 'Battling Vader' I write this as I sit in my personal quarters on the Revelation. Our battle on Hoth, today, was a success, as it was to postpone the Empire's efforts to destroy the Rebel Alliance. I had delayed Darth Vader especially. I had attacked him long enough, so that I knew the fleet was away. I then retreated and left the planet. 'Strikes Against The Zann Consortium - 4 ABY' 'Fleet Destruction' As the second year after the Death Star's destruction rolls in, a new side to this war rises... the Zann Consortium led by Tyber Zann, whom is a criminal warlord. Today I had successfully destroyed one of his fleets, thus crippling his crime empire. The rebellion has enough problems, I don't think ruthless, illegal scum is what the Rebellion needs. 'Fighting Tyber' Today, in a attempt to rid the galaxy of Tyber Zann, I had tried to capture him. It had gone well until his elite squadron, who was led by an outcasted nightsister, struck back. He is an expert in hand to hand combat, but he couldn't win against me. I had severly hurt his leg, so he could not stand, that is when I got the upper hand. But his nightsister general had come, and caused a problem in my plans. I had to leave Zann behind, and retreat... Apparently the Zann Consortium uses Droideka as in infantry... 'Notable Quotes' "If the Confederacy of Independant Systems brings out a dreadnaught capital cruiser, I bring out my 50 kilometer length warship... and a fleet of Republic cruisers." "My father was a man of brutallity, fear-mongering, and infamy. I am a man of both Peace and war, both good and evil, both fame and infamy, and lastly... Leadership, and followship." "If you think my warship is weak, and not intimidating, why are you aboard?" "I may be attuned to the dark side, but not in any way, shape, or form does that relate me to the scum-lifeforms known as the 'Sith'!" "If you had the chance to kill the one you hated the most... Would you?" "The Clones Picked the wrong time to decide to betray the Jedi..." "The room has been been filled up with the stink of your defeat... Or is that just the smell of your dead body?" "I'M IN IDIOT" Category:Male Characters Category:Zeno Sith Order Category:Republic Category:Grand Admiral Category:Leader Category:Lifetime Members Category:Member Category:Commander Category:General